A computing system and an operating system thereof may employ capabilities to represent, address, and grant access to system objects or resources, such as memory.
Throughout the drawings, a hyphenated index number “N” appended to some of the reference numerals may be understood to merely denote plurality and may not necessarily represent the same quantity for each reference numeral having such an index number “N”. Additionally, use herein of a reference numeral without a hyphenated index number, where such reference numeral is referred to elsewhere with a hyphenated index number, may be a general reference to the corresponding plural elements, collectively or individually.